Désir d'absence, désir constant
by CryingAlice
Summary: Où était Lestrade durant   The Blind Banker  , se demande-t-on ? Sherlock se pose la même question. Fluffy, à ma grande honte. Slash Sherlock/Lestrade


**Titre** : Désir d'absence, Désir constant

**Auteur** : Ambrevale

**Fandom/Pairing** : Sherlock BBC, Lestrade/Sherlock

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Heureusement, je n'ai pas les droits. Je n'ai pas le génie de Moffat et Gratiss.

**Résumé** : Où était Lestrade durant « The Blind Banker », se demande-t-on ? Sherlock se pose la même question.

**Warning** : Fluffy (oui, chez moi, c'est un warning)

**NdA** : déclaration d'amour à ma béta Aliyela. Sans elle, je suis complètement perdue. Mais c'est aussi sa faute si j'ai fait un truc aussi fluffy, sisi, entièrement…

* * *

Désir d'absence, Désir constant

* * *

-... Et c'est ainsi que grâce au travail remarquable de l'inspecteur Gregson, l'affaire du meurtrier de Harley Street a été brillamment résolue. Il va sans dire que ce jeune inspecteur semble bel et bien représenter l'avenir de..

Gregory Lestrade éteignit la télé avec un soupir. Gregson. Il n'entendait plus que ce nom-là depuis deux semaines. Et pire, il voyait sa face de rat prétentieuse tous les jours au bureau.

Enfin, tous les jours jusque trois jour plus tôt…

Un éclat doré attira son regard vers sa main et il caressa son alliance. Ca faisait un peu plus de sept ans maintenant, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre complètement. Il avait dû déménager dès la première année. Il ne supportait plus de voir le spectre de Julia à chaque coin de leur maison. Chaque pièce était trop pleine de souvenirs, de rires partagés. Pleine de leur projet de fonder une famille, avant que le cancer ne vienne mettre un terme à leurs espoirs… Julia s'était battue, pendant trois longues années, jour après jour, avant de décéder dans un sordide lit d'hôpital. Et il était resté seul avec ses regrets, avec les petits fantômes d'enfants qui ne naîtraient jamais, et avec une peine si grande, si étouffante, qu'il avait eu l'impression de mourir en même temps que son épouse. Ca n'était pas juste. Julia avait dix ans de moins que lui, il aurait dû partir le premier, elle aurait dû vivre...

Il lui avait fallu presque un an pour pouvoir rire à nouveau. Et l'année d'après, un mince jeune homme brun avait pénétré dans son bureau comme un coup de tonnerre, et il n'était jamais vraiment reparti. Etonnant jeu du destin…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs, et reprit une gorgée de whisky. Il était épuisé. Le double meurtre d'un mari et de sa femme dans leur luxueux appartement de Regent Street avait occupé tout son temps durant trois semaines. A bout de nerf, sous pression, il avait été obligé de faire appelle à Sherlock.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, Donovan étant en vacances en Italie, on lui avait collé un sergent Cunningham à sa place. Sally n'aimait pas Sherlock ; elle avait, peut-être à raison, la conviction qu'un jour il passerait la limite et entrerait dans les annales du crime. Elle ne se privait pas d'exprimer son opinion à haute voix. Bon. Néanmoins elle était extrêmement loyale envers Lestrade, et respectait son jugement. Ils formaient une équipe et se couvraient l'un l'autre.

Ca n'était pas le cas de Robert Cunningham. La première chose que ce petit salaud arriviste et ambitieux avait fait une fois l'affaire résolue ?

Aller se plaindre de la présence de Sherlock et des latitudes que lui avait laissées Lestrade, directement au superintendant. Bien sûr, celui-ci savait pour Sherlock Holmes et ses liens avec son subordonné. Il le savait, officieusement. Au vu des résultats obtenus, il n'avait jamais fait de remarque à Lestrade et il prenait soin de studieusement regarder ailleurs chaque fois que celui-ci faisait appel au détective consultant.

Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux dès lors qu'il avait reçu une plainte officielle d'un subordonné. Et c'était ce que Cunningham avait fait. Il ne s'était pas contenté de se plaindre verbalement, il avait rempli une plainte aux affaires internes du Yard.

Lestrade avait donc été mis à pied trois jours plus tôt, pour une durée encore indéterminée. « _Le temps que ça se tasse_ » lui avait dit le superintendant en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule avec sympathie. Le temps que ça se tasse. Vu la situation, cette mise à pied pouvait très bien vouloir dire retraite anticipée, et ils le savaient tous les deux. La pression de la main sur son épaule n'avait rien de rassurante.

Et maintenant, Gregson se pavanait sans concurrence et Lestrade, lui, voyait son futur en une série de soirées mornes et alcoolisées. Heureusement qu'il avait quelques économies devant lui, parce que sa pension allait être bien maigre si on le poussait vraiment vers la sortie.

« _Profitez-en pour prendre des vacances mon vieux, détendez-vous un peu._ »

Des vacances ? Où ça ? Et pour faire quoi ? Lestrade n'avait plus personne à part un cousin dans le Sussex qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son mariage, et la sœur de Julia, qui lui téléphonait une fois par mois depuis sa petite maison de Westminster pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas d'ami en dehors du boulot, par manque de temps, et avait perdu contact avec tous ceux qu'il avait avant… avant la mort de Julia. Et il n'avait aucune envie de partir tout seul. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il ne prenait jamais de vacances par choix.

La veille au soir, Sally, de retour de Florence, l'avait invité au pub. Ils avaient discuté, et elle avait été suffisamment délicate pour ne pas dire « _je vous avais bien dit que le taré allait vous attirer des problèmes_ ». Elle lui avait dit de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce fût. Ce que cette perle de femme trouvait à ce rat d'Anderson restait pour Lestrade un grand mystère.

Il avait hésité à appeler Sherlock le premier soir, puis s'était ravisé. Pourtant, il aurait apprécié un peu de compagnie. Et celle du brun était de plus en plus rare depuis l'arrivé du docteur Watson. Lestrade ravala la bile qui l'envahit à cette pensée. Ca n'aurait aucun sens d'être jaloux. Il avait passé l'âge.

Et puis… Qu'est-ce que le grand détective en avait à foutre, hein, que Gregory Lestrade ait des emmerdes jusqu'au cou ? Après tout, il vivait sa vie sans prendre garde aux conséquences. Il se fichait des dégâts qu'il causait, surtout aux autres. La preuve, il n'avait pas entendu parler de Sherlock pendant ses trois jours de mise à pied, et il n'escomptait pas entendre parler de lui avant longtemps, et…

-Gregson a fait mouche, on dirait, murmura une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Lestrade sursauta, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant significativement, et se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock. Le détective retirait ses gants en le fixant avec une indulgence amusée, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sherlock, nom de... Je t'ai déjà dit de t'annoncer avant d'entrer par effraction chez moi !

Avec Sherlock, on en venait à sortir des phrases d'un ridicule… !

-Je ne suis pas entré par effraction, fut la réponse vaguement offusquée, j'avais la clé.

Et le détective de produire un duplicata de la clé de son appartement de sa poche.

-Comment... ? Non, tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Sherlock eut un demi-sourire malicieux avant de ranger la clé, retirer manteau et écharpe et de les suspendre à côté de ceux de Lestrade. Il s'avança ensuite et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'inspecteur avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé. Lestrade compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête pour se calmer. C'était du Sherlock tout craché ça, débarquer à n'importe quelle heure, comme si tout le monde suivait son agenda, était à sa disposition, parce que, naturellement, tout le monde devait s'ennuyer sans le grand Sherlock Holmes, hein ?

-Tu as l'air bien guilleret…

Sherlock joignit les mains devant ses lèvres souriantes, en une parodie de prière.

-Je viens de résoudre un triple meurtre lié à un trafic d'objets d'art depuis la Chine. C'était exaltant.

Il eut un geste de la main vers Lestrade.

-En ton absence, je me suis retrouvé à devoir composer (_bin voyons, « composer »_, songea Lestrade sardonique) avec un dénommé Dimmock.

-Inspecteur Dimmock, rajouta-t-il après réflexion, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'il se souvenait d'une bonne blague.

Dimmock…Dimmock… Ah oui, un petit jeune très zélé qui ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Impatient de faire ses preuves. Un brave garçon, qui avait une carrière prometteuse devant lui. Si c'était lui qui venait à prendre la place de Lestrade, au moins il pourrait faire la nique à ce requin de Gregson.

-Je lui prédis une belle carrière, continua Sherlock avec toujours ce même sourire en coin.

-Parce qu'il a accepté ton aide ? Rétorqua Lestrade, acerbe.

Il sentait la colère revenir. Il souhaitait bien du plaisir à Dimmock ! Bien sûr, objectivement, il savait combien l'aide de Sherlock était précieuse pour arrêter des criminels, sauver des vies… Mais en ce moment, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'à cause de ce petit enfoiré arrogant et de son incapacité à rester civil avec les gens autour de lui (Cunningham par exemple), il allait perdre son boulot et une partie de sa pension de retraite. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Monsieur Holmes puisse se shooter à sa propre intelligence ? Pour qu'il puisse marcher sur les pieds de Lestrade, puis s'inviter dans son lit comme si de rien n'était ?

Sherlock le contemplait en fronçant les sourcils à présent. Il le regarda attentivement de la tête au pied, puis croisa les mains devant lui.

-Tu n'étais pas « occupé » comme l'a prétendu Dimmock. Ca fait au moins trois jours que tu n'es pas allé travaillé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le voir faire son petit numéro de… Ah ! Lestrade laissa toute sa colère sortir :

-« Que s'est-il passé ? », Sherlock ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il s'est passé que Cunningham n'a pas apprécié d'être traité de singe décérébré, imagine ça !

-Techniquement, je lui ai demandé où il était le jour de la distribution des cerveaux. J'ai lu ça dans un illustré…

Lestrade le foudroya du regard mais ne tint pas compte de l'interruption :

-Et tiens-toi bien : il a porté sa vexation jusqu'à la branche des affaires internes du Yard, et je suis mis à pied, Sherlock ! Voilà, ce qui s'est passé ! A cause de toi, de ta grande gueule et de ton incapacité à ne pas dégager du mépris par tous les pores ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te foutre ta science de la déduction là où je pense, prendre ton manteau et déguerpir de chez moi ! Parce que je suis pas d'humeur à te servir de soupape d'évacuation pour ton adrénaline post affaire classée !

Il se détourna du détective et quitta le salon pour aller à la cuisine se resservir un verre. Non, tiens, pourquoi utiliser le verre ? Il n'avait qu'à carrément prendre la bouteille. Ce soir, il se sentait d'humeur à abuser du goulot. Et ça n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le lui reprocher au boulot, hein ?

-Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi ?

La question interrompit son discours dépressif interne et il se retourna vers la porte. Sherlock se tenait dans l'encadrement, les sourcils froncés. Il fixait Lestrade, singulièrement incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Et John n'était pas là pour l'aider. Penser à John Watson amena un sourire amer aux lèvres de Lestrade.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à « décryptons Sherlock Holmes, nous pauvres mortels » ce soir, Sherlock. Vas-t-en s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas ennuyer le bon docteur plutôt ?

_Et l'empoisonner avec un bol d'acide ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bon sang, Gregory, arrête de dire des âneries ! Le docteur n'y est pour rien, lui. _

-John est avec Sarah (_qui c'est ça encore ?_)… Répondit distraitement le détective sans cesser son inspection. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que je suis juste venu pour avoir des rapports sexuels ?

Lestrade poussa un soupir et se détourna du regard perçant de Sherlock pour prendre un verre propre et se servir une lampée de whisky.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait, Sherlock. Tu viens, on baise, tu te tires. Tu n'es jamais venu à mon appartement pour autre chose.

La voix du détective, lorsqu'elle lui répondit, était étrangement étouffée. Comme si Sherlock ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'il cherchait à dire.

-J'étais… curieux.

L'inspecteur arrêta son mouvement pour porter son verre à ses lèvres et jeta un regard incompréhensif vers Sherlock.

-Curieux ?

Le brun eut un léger mouvement de tête, étirant son cou, et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Lorsque j'étais à Scotland Yard pour faire ma déposition, j'ai fait quelques observation en allant dans ton bureau. J'en ai déduit que tu n'y étais pas revenu depuis au moins trois jours. De plus, tu avais tout rangé méticuleusement, en prenant ton temps. Tu comptais donc être absent un long moment. Tu ne prends jamais de vacances. Tu aurais pu être en déplacement sur une enquête, mais Donovan était là, et qui plus est, elle me lançait des regards meurtriers. Elle me tenait donc responsable de quoi qu'il ait pu t'arriver. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même.

Lestrade reposa son verre en un claquement sourd, et fixa le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es venu, articula-t-il lentement, incrédule, parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Sherlock eut une moue dégoûtée, mais ne répondit pas. Un long moment s'écoula, durant lequel le plus âgé tentait vaillamment d'intégrer un paramètre « Sherlock s'inquiète pour ma personne » dans son schéma de pensée, pendant que le plus jeune ne cessait de bouger les mains en évitant son regard. Finalement Sherlock tourna les talons et repartit vers le living room. Lestrade secoua la tête, délaissant le whisky pour le suivre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Sherlock tenait la photo encadrée de lui et de Julia à leur mariage entre les mains et la contemplait pensivement. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, il la leva à son attention.

-Tu as beaucoup touché à cette photo récemment. Tu repenses à Julia ?

« Pas plus que de coutume », était sur le bout de sa langue. Mais ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Sherlock.

-Perdre mon boulot, ça m'a rappelé que… que j'ai personne qui m'attend. Oh, je sais. Ennuyeux, hein ? Mais Julia et moi… on voulait avoir des enfants, une famille, on avait une vie… J'avais une vie en dehors du travail. Aujourd'hui, si je perds mon job, je n'ai plus rien, tu comprends ?

_Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? Non, mais c'est quoi ce genre de question ? Bien sûr qu'il ne comprend pas ! C'est Sherlock, enfin ! Et pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, à lui ?_

Sherlock plissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur la photo. Lestrade s'approcha, presque inconsciemment, pour pouvoir la regarder aussi. Julia souriait, son voile de mousseline blanc glissant sur ses cheveux noirs, épousant ses épaules blanches pour venir caresser la naissance de ses seins. Ses yeux bleus riaient de bonheur alors qu'elle envoyait un baiser à l'appareil photo. Elle avait 25 ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, et il réalisa pour la première fois, un peu perturbé, combien elle ressemblait à Sherlock, jusque dans les pommettes hautes et la grâce de danseuse.

-Ne dramatise pas, murmura Sherlock, ton travail n'est pas encore perdu. Tu penses que cela aiderait si j'allais m'excuser auprès de cet imbécile de Cunningham ?

Lestrade eut un demi-sourire.

-Pas si tu l'appelles « cet imbécile de Cunningham » non.

Puis il redevint sérieux et leva la tête pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

-Tu irais réellement t'excuser ?

Sherlock acquiesça, puis haussa les épaules :

-Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, de toute manière. Mycroft fera disparaître cette plainte, l'a déjà fait, si je ne m'abuse. Il aime à penser que tu « facilites mon interaction avec le monde extérieur ». Je ne donne pas cher de ce pauvre sergent, lorsqu'il passera entre les battoirs potelés de mon cher frère.

Il eut une moue agacée qui amusa Lestrade un instant. Puis l'inspecteur se remémora sa première et seule rencontre avec le dénommé Mycroft Holmes. Il s'était immédiatement méfié, son instinct lui indiquant aisément combien il devait être dangereux. Il n'était pas sûr des sentiments que lui inspirait l'idée d'être « protégé » par un tel homme.

Le détective caressa un instant le visage de Julia, puis reposa la photo.

-En parlant de Mycroft, il possède une ancienne demeure dans la baie de Carmarthen, au Pays de Galles. Puisque tu ne vas pas retourner travailler avant la fin de la semaine, nous pourrions y passer quelques jours.

-Toi ? A la campagne ? Loin de Londres ? Dans la maison de Mycroft ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock se mettre au vert, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait emmené lui-même, _manu militari_, dans un centre de désintoxication. C'était ça, ou la morgue, et pas du bon côté du sac mortuaire.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, mais pour une fois, il paraissait avoir du mal à dissimuler son embarras.

-John dit que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. J'ai pensé que peut-être des vacances seraient… appropriées ?

Lestrade leva un sourcil.

-Bien sûr, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter, je sais que ça va être ennuyeux à mourir et que…

Il ne le laissa pas terminer, saisit à deux mains ce visage qui avait le don de l'exaspérer, de l'émerveiller et de le terrifier, parfois, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sherlock passa rapidement les bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sherlock murmura un « Gregory » très bas, intense, et Lestrade hocha la tête.

-Le Pays de Galles, donc…

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est assez ironique que ça soit cette fic, ma première Sherlock BBC postée en Français, alors que j'en ai fini deux beaucoup plus longues avant. Mais elles sont en attentes de bêta (mon Aly s'arrache les cheveux avec mes longues, très longues élucubrations) et donc c'est ce petit bonheur, tout court, tout Fluffy, qui a la primeur de la publication. _


End file.
